


succ

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, tit sucking that's it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's pretty self explanatory actually
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	succ

Oh, to be a vampire, sucking the crimson, velvet blood that gushes out of where you've sunk your sharp fangs into Jaehyun's phat, plump tit. Oh, the delight that would bring. The end. 


End file.
